Just the way you are
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another horrible pairing, between two best friends, Patrick is upset, people have been making fun of him, and so he comes to Spongebob for comfort, which he happily dose so, with hot chocolate and other things. Yeah I told you guys I'd come up with something else, and here it is. R&R.


**I told you Id come up with another awful pairing, tho it's not as bad as the other one i'm writing, which i won't say anything about, because, yeah it's a surprise and it pretty bad- guess I could be famous for awful pairings, huh?**

 **Well, I tried to think of a way I could do this one, and well, I thought of one way, and well, here it is, don't hate me, and if you do, eh, I don't care, it's nothing new, come to think of it. I know, I grossed out myself while writing this, and well, sue me, tell me what you think.**

Spongebob stood in his kitchen, pouring two warm glasses of hot cocoa, making sure that the beverage wasn't too hot. He peeked his head out of the kitchen to the living room, where his best friend sat on his couch, crying into his hands.

Spongebob's lip quivered at the sight, seeing his best friend that way, and yet he still didn't know what was wrong, he hadn't asked, Patrick was usually a strong person, but he looked so sad and weak. Spongebob stepped back into the kitchen to apply some whipped cream and chocolate decorations, giving Pat extra everything, just the way he liked it.

Patrick sat up, wiping his face to hide and pretend he wasn't upset and crying, he was a man, men don't cry, especially over something so stupid. Spongebob sat down next to him, being cautious as he handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Patrick said as he slouched, and Spongebob reached his hand over to run his back, "is everything ok?" He softly asked, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

Patrick looked away, "Yeah." He said, and Spongebob stopped rubbing his back, "I'm not stupid, Patrick, and _neither_ are you, we've known eachother since we were toddlers, stop lying, there's something bothering you." Patrick looks at him, he was right, he shouldn't be lying to him.

Patrick sighed, "A, am I, do you think I'm ugly?" Patrick asked, Spongebob blinks a couple time, "What?" he asks, and Patrick looked away, "They were so, mean." Patrick said as he shook his head, "What kind of people-" Patrick looked at him again, "am I really that ugly that no one wants to be with me?" Patrick asked.

"Is this what this is about? People picking on you? Pat, you know that you shouldn't listen to what they say-"

"Sometimes it's hard not to listen, when everyone around you avoids you, calls you ugly and, stupid, believe it or not, it does get to me and, it's not nice." Patrick shook his head, Spongebob reached to rub his back again, "People, aren't nice, that's how the world is, people make fun of me all the time, calling me a kid, calling me stupid, ugly, and annoying, but I never take it hard, I mean, how could I? I'm a soft sponge." he says, Patrick sighed, wiping his face.

"Do you, think I'm ugly?" he asked, Spongebob looked at him, he sighed, "It's not about what's on-" "Don't start that with me, it's a yes or no answer, am I stupid? Do I embarrass you? Do you hate being around me, like everyone else?" he raised his voice, Spongebob sat back before he placed his mug softly down on the floor in front of the couch.

"How could you think that?" Spongebob asked, patrick shook his head, "You are, my best friend, in the whole ocean, if I thought you were stupid, or you embarrassed me, if I hated being around you, wouldn't you think that I wouldn't be your friend? My best friend?" Spongebob asked, scooted closer, "Other people's opinions, don't matter, they don't matter, if they can't see, how beautiful you are, how great you are, then, they're not worth your time." Spongebob shook his head.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Patrick asked, Spongebob smiled, "Everyones beautiful in their own special way, and that includes you, most of all, you are sweet, when you want to be, you're strong, and, just, everything good, and you're not stupid, you just have your own way of thinking, which is what i love about you, you're creative, and fun to be around, and you- have, a great heart." he said as he placed his hand on Patricks chest where his heart would be.

Patrick looked down at Spongebob's face, who looked up at him, Spongebob smiled, "You are perfect, just the way you are-" he said as he leaned up and placed a soft, loving kiss on Patrick's lips.

Spongebob quickly pulled back after realizing what he was doing, kissing his best friend, who was another man, was wrong, but, for some reason, it kinda, felt, i don't know, he looked at Patrick before he looked away, "S, sorry, I just- I didn't mean to kiss you, you must really-"

"it's ok, Spongebob." Patrick spoke up, having Spongebob look at him, and he wasn't mad, but, he was smiling, he was happy!

"What do you mean, it's ok? I kissed you, another guy, and, I shouldn't have." Spongebob shook his head, "It's ok, it wasn't bad, in fact-" Patrick hesitated, "It felt, good, and I kinda, liked it." Patrick admitted, shocking the sponge who blushed and smiled.

"You, liked, the kiss?" Spongebob asked, Patrick shrugged, "It was a little short, but yeah, it felt nice, and- I kinda, want to try it again, just a little." Patrick put on an awkward smile, trying not to sound creepy, Spongebob glanced to the side before looking at him.

"but, we're guys, isn't that a little-" "We're best friends, and we're alone, we don't have to tell, it's just one kiss, right?" Patrick asked, Spongebob chuckled, "Yeah, just, one kiss- I mean, are you sure it's ok, and we, won't tell?" Spongebob asked, Patrick smiled, "just, one kiss, unless, you think I'm ugly, I get it, you kiss me once, and you hate it and won't do it- hnn, again." Patrick let out a moan as Spongebob kissed him to shut him up.

The kiss had only lasted a couple of short seconds, their hearts were thumping out of their chest with this new emotion, but, what was it? One could not tell. They stared into each others faces, looking at their lips and eyes before they went back to kissing, one kiss? Forget about one kiss, they couldn't get enough, sure, they were guys, but guys kissed guys all the time, and, they were best friends.

Spongebob pulled back a little to catch his breath, "Patrick-" he whispered before they continued to makeout, their hands racing around their bodies, Spongebob reached to unbutton his shirt, with Patricks help, he slid the shirt off.

Spongebob moaned as Patrick embraced him, pulling him closer, Spongebob climbing on his lap as Patrick sucked his skin where his neck would be, "Huh, P, Pat." Spongebob whispered again as he held onto Patricks back.

Spongebob looked up at Patrick as he'd laid him down on the couch, Spongebob reached to touch his face, having him kiss him again, while Patrick worked on his best friend's shorts. Spongebob laid in his underwear, his bulge was laying back, waiting for release from the prison of clothes.

Spongebob half gasped as he felt Patricks own through his underwear, he didn't have to see it to know it was monstrous, Spongebob panted as Patrick began to kiss down his stomach to reach the tight white cloth. Spongebob closed his eyes and bit his lip as Patrick started to suck his cock through his briefs.

Spongebob watched as Patrick stood up on his knees and began to take his shorts off, Spongebob watched, his face red, he usually wasn't into this kind of stuff, but it felt too good, Spongebob shook his head, "Why are we doing this? This is-" "There's nothing wrong with what we are doing, we're not hurting anyone, but the readers eyes, and no one will know, and if they did- so what." Patrick said as he pulled them off.

Spongebob stared at his thick member, and that, was, going in, how was that supposed to fit? Spongebob stood up on his knees, unsure what his body was doing until it reached for Patrick's manhood, who would have thought they would have ended up here? Patrick gripped at the back of his head as he bobbed his head, rotating his tongue around him and sucking up his saliva.

Patrick let out a grunt, letting go of the sponges head as he'd came in his mouth, Patrick stared at Spongebob as he swallowed, unbelievable. He pushed the sponge back down, yanking the rest of his clothes off, he positioned himself between the sponges thin legs.

"You ready, Spongebob?" he asked, Spongebob's face was red, "I, I've never, really done this before, I'm afraid it's gonna hurt, I don't want it to hurt." Spongebob shook his head, "I'll be gentle, I promise." Patrick said, and Spongebob nodded.

Spongebob dug his nails in the couch cushion while he bit down on his fist, tears filled his eyes as Patrick started to penetrated his most sensitive hole, sure, he was designed to absorb but, how was he supposed to absorb this?

"You ok?" Patrick asked as he looked down at his friends face, who nodded, and told him to keep going. Blood trickled down Patrick's shaft, acting as some sort of lubricant, lube, he should have bought that, but, he hadn't planned on doing this, not for a while, and definitely not with Patrick.

Soon, the pain in his ass disappeared and was shortly replaced with the burning pleasure, he panted, and started to moan, he was hitting the right spot, maybe a little bit soft? "H, harder." Spongebob moaned as he continued to bite down on his fist. Patrick looked down at his face, but didn't say anything, he just listened going a little harder but not too hard, he didn't want to hurt the little guy, just make him cum.

Spongebob buried his head in Patricks squishy chest, clawing at his back, his legs wrapping around his thick hips, Spongebob let out a moan as Patrick wrapped his hand around his cock and started to rub him, "H, huh, P, patrick." he cried, arching his back like a woman, how pathetic, Spongebob looked up at him, looking at his face, he was just as worse as him.

"H, Hi Think i'm close, huh, I, I'm gonna huh, Pat." he warned, "hn, M, me too, Neptune, this feels, huh, great." Patrick shook his head, Spongebob nodded, "I, it feels, huh, amazing, huh, keep going, I, I'll wait." he said, Patrick grunted, "h, huh, turn over." he said before he pulled out, Spongebob blinked a couple times before he did as he was told, he buried his head in the seat as Patrick grabbed him by his hips, standing him on his knees.

"P, Patrick, Nn, ha." he yelped as Patrick pushed back in, this time, adding more force, since the sponge seemed to like it hard, Spongebob's mouth drolled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Patrick started to thrust into him, he could feel his dick slapping against his stomach with each hit before Patrick leaned over and started to stroke him again.

Spongebob bit down on the seat, this was getting to be too much, he wasn't sure if he could still keep this up, "H, Huh Patrick, i'm gonna cum." he spoke again, but Patrick didn't say anything he just started to stroke him faster.

Spongebob gritted his teeth, he couldn't hold it anymore, every disgusting thought he thought of would vanish whenever his stomach would twitch, Spongebob shook his head as Patrick started to squeeze his balls, like he was trying to get him to cum, Spongebob let out a squeak as he finally couldn't hold it anymore, he made a mess on his couch he'd have to clean up.

Just as he came, Patrick had also let it out, panting before he fell on top of the sponge, "P, Patrick?" Spongebob called out to but only received a snore, he'd fallen asleep. After managing to squeeze out from underneath him, Spongebob went to get clean, and dressed, passing by Gary who stood, shaking on the staircase, he must've seen some of what had went on, not that it bothered the sponge one bit.

Patrick opened his eyes to Spongebob standing in front of him, acting as if nothing had happened, he smiled, holding two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands, Patrick smiled, sitting up, he rubbed his head, "Wow, that was, good." Patrick spoke up, Spongebob smiled, handing him a glass, "Yeah, I enjoyed it, though, i'm a little sore, it was, really exciting." Spongebob said as he sat down on the couch that he'd somehow managed to get clean.

Patrick looked at him, "Do you ever think we'll be able to do it again?" he asked, Spongebob scoffed, looking away from his mug to Patrick, "If, you want to, I wouldn't mind, just as long as we can keep it a secret." he said as he lifted his cup to his lips, Patrick smiled, "So, did that answer your question?" Spongebob asked, "I don't think you're ugly, or stupid, if I did, don't you think I wouldn't have done that with you?" Spongebob asked, and Patrick blushed, hugging him, "You're the greatest-" "good, now, do me a favor, and put some pants on." Spongebob laughed, "Oh, right, oops." Patrick laughed.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not a very big supporter for Patbob, I see them just as friends, and whatever, maybe i'll do another bad pairing- can't say which tho, tho I have a few ideas ;P**

 **Thanks for reading guys,** _ **Nikonet.**_


End file.
